More than you think
by Natasha1
Summary: Basically, a Hwoarang/Nina. That's right. Read & review, fellow peeps! Because *chapter 2's up* and something unexpected happens! ^^;
1. Chapter 1: Mission Made Possible

****

More than you think

By: Natasha

Author's Note: _Basically and first of all, this is a Hwoarang/Nina. Second of all, I have rarely seen these two paired up. Third of all, I made this because I think they make a cool couple. That is, from my own perspective. Fourth of all, I hope you enjoy reading my 2nd Tekken fic's first chapter. And the fifth and last of all is… I hope you review. Because to me you're gonna be considered a moron if you don't R&R. Oh yeah, and this is a fanFICTION. Some facts here are different compared to the storyline._

Disclaimer: _Who the hell said I owned Tekken? Jeez! God! This is only my second fic!_

Hwoarang sighed as he pictured Nina Williams, the girl of his dreams, smiling at him. 

__

Damn, she's so beautiful. Hwoarang thought, dreamily.

Hwoarang…a sophomore at Mishima High School. The _only _guy in his batch who doesn't have a girlfriend. Almost _everyone _in his batch had a partner with him… Treasuring every moment of their love lives… Hoping the relationship they were now in situation of would last forever.

Hwoarang was a typical teenager trying to live life normally as a student in Mishima High. He longed an average life… Lives like his guy friends were living. He wanted to be a student who can be able to pass grades and have girlfriends of his own…a teen who can party every Saturday night at Club Alien. But having the life he has, none of these things would ever happen.

When Hwoarang reached Mishima High School, he had the biggest panic attack when he saw Nina near her locker. 

Suddenly, he felt a hard pat on his shoulder.

Hwoarang turned to see Jin and a girl beside him.

"Dude!" Jin greeted him.

"Yeah." Hwoarang answered and turned away from him to look back at Nina.

Jin was Hwoarang's best friend since the 3rd grade. They found each other very amusing and became intense best friends. But the lives they were living differed.

"Nina, dude?" Jin whispered in Hwoarang's ear.

Hwoarang nodded in reply, not turning his head from Nina and her locker.

"Listen… You want the girl, right?" Jin asked him, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, duh, Jin. Since the 3rd grade!" Hwoarang said, nudging Jin.

"You know, bub… 's 'bout time you got yourself a girlfriend." Jin assured Hwoarang.

"Well… D-damn…" was all Hwoarang said.

"I'll be helping you, man!" Jin told Hwoarang.

Hwoarang nodded. Yet he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Then, he sighed. He knew he loved Nina a lot than he knew he did.

"Alright, Jin. What do I do?'' Hwoarang asked.

Jin grinned slyly at him and put his arm round his friend.

"Let me start," Jin said. "But you're sure you wanna do this, right?"

"Of course!" Hwoarang replied.

"Alright," Jin shrugged.

Jin walked up to Nina and leaned on the locker next to hers.

"Hi Nina," Jin smiled.

"Hi," Nina started. "Um… sorry, what was your name again?"

"Jin Kazama, Nina." Jin told her. "You're still available, right?"

"Duh," Nina answered. "But I'm not after you… No way," Nina said as she took her Mathematics Textbook out.

Jin sighed. "I'm not after you either, idiot." He told her firmly.

Nina slammed her locker shut. "What?" she said, looking at him squarely in the eye.

"Forget it," Jin said. "That wasn't important."

"Then, what is? Having a boyfriend?" Nina asked him simply, walking away.

"No! Come back for a minute!" Jin called after her.

Nina stopped at her tracks. "Yeah?"

"Please… Help me out." Jin pleaded.

"Alright." Nina sighed.

"Great!" Jin exclaimed. "He'll be seeing you after Homeroom,"

"We'll see." Nina said, walking away to her Homeroom class.

Jin grinned, then walked back to Hwoarang.

"Mission accomplished, my friend," Jin smiled at Hwoarang.

"Perfect," Hwoarang said. "Thanks, dude."

"Not a problem," Jin said.

During Homeroom, Nina was tense about the whole thing she had agreed upon. She didn't even ask who the guy was. She just said yes to Jin, not knowing who her 'boyfriend' was going to be. She cringed at the thought of Paul, one of her admirers, asking her to start a relationship with her. She'd never agree.

After Homeroom, she waited for Jin outside her classroom.

After a while, Jin went heading up to her.

"Listen, just go to your locker." Jin instructed her.

"When, now?" Nina asked, confusingly.

"Well, when do you expect," Jin said, annoyed. "On my golden anniversary?" He said, walking to the cafeteria.

Nina rolled her eyes and went to her locker near the lobby. She wasn't planning to go there, for she has taken everything that she needed for the next subject. And a troubled thought made her remember that she doesn't have a hall pass. She somehow sensed that after she knew who this 'secret guy' was, she was going to get into trouble.

She strolled to her locker, carrying her Biology and Math Textbooks in her hands, grasping them tightly. She was nervous about meeting _him. _She didn't know who it was, and this made her feel tense.

When she reached her locker, she could never believe her eyes.

Author's Note: Well, you want more Nina/Hwoarang chapters or not? R&R… NOW. I wanna know what you think about this fic I'm starting!!! The more reviews I get, the soon I will update.


	2. Chapter 2: Hall Passes

****

More than you think

By: Natasha

Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry for pushing you guys around to review this fic in the last chapter. I just… felt that the first chapter was incomplete. Oh yes, to Mako Thunderbird and Tellia… I suppose this is AU. Read n' review, peeps.

Disclaimer: "Don't own Tekken." *Goes into bathroom. *Gets irritated with rubber ducky. *Punches rubber ducky. *Brushes teeth for Christmas.

Nina stared straight into her locker.

"Oh God." Nina muttered.

Hwoarang stood by her locker. He looked very awkward but was very pleased to see Nina's face that met his eyes. He was sweating real hard. He felt as though he were about to die at the second.

"Hwoarang?" Nina scoffed. "Hwoarang from Biology class? Hwoarang… the loner…?"

Hwoarang turned away. He knew this was all a bad idea. He _had _to let Jin drag him into this. How could he be so gullible to agree with him? Sure, they were the best of friends for what, seven years… but does this friendship mean that he has to humiliate himself in front of the girl he's had a crush on since the very first time he laid eyes on her?

He blushed as he walked away to the Infirmary. He was getting to sleep. He was really tired of all this.

"Wait!" 

Hwoarang stopped in his tracks. He had just heard Nina's voice calling out to him. Or did he? He shook his head and continued making his way to where he wanted to go. He's practically having a severe headache. 

He was dreaming.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, unfamiliar to him. He turned to see Nina grinning broadly at him.

Hwoarang inhaled deeply. 

The world he was living was turning upside down. 

Was this really happening?

"Nina," Hwoarang breathed.

"Yeah," Nina said. "This is me, Hwoarang."

Nina wasn't really sure of her actions at the moment. But somehow, she knew it felt right. She knew it was what she was supposed to do.

"Hey," Nina smiled. "Are you asking me out or what?"

Hwoarang felt his heart beat wildly. He had this feeling that made him really great… He was very ecstatic.

He was nervous. He didn't know what to say. He was… speechless…of happiness.

"Yeah, I guess," Hwoarang answered. He knew he looked stupid in front of her. But Nina, of course, didn't seem to mind. 

"You _guess?_" Nina scoffed. "Just say you will!" Nina added flirtatiously.

"Alright," Hwoarang said. "I will."

"And what, may I ask, are you two sophomores doing in this room without hall passes?" A voice behind them announced.

It was the principal.

"Hwoarang and Williams to the principal's office, please." The speaker spoke automatically. Everything happens fast in Mishima High.

_Oh, shit, _Jin thought from inside his classroom. _They got busted. Damn it._

Author's Note: All right, I admit it. This was a lame chapter. ;;~_~;; Whatever! Just review so that I would come up with something un-lame. God… 

Too short…

I HATE IT!!!

DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__


End file.
